


The Prince and the Sea Witch

by SnowInVenice



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety as sea witch, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ocean, Princey is mermaid Prince, it will be hilarious, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowInVenice/pseuds/SnowInVenice
Summary: Prince Roman of the Mermaid City and the evil Sea Witch Anxiety must work together to put their differences aside to save the ocean from the biggest threat yet. They might succeed, if they could go five minutes without murdering each other.





	1. Prologue: Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the mermaid au. I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Prinxiety is so fun to write. I will try to update weekly, let's see how it goes!

Once upon a time, there was a little mermaid. She was young and stupid, and thought that her beauty could get her anything she wanted.  
Most of the time, she was right.  
But she was wrong where it mattered the most: love.  
For the little mermaid had fallen in love with a human. However, the human did not return her love. He was married, and he loved his companion dearly.  
The mermaid could not bear the rejection. She tried everything from seduction to dark magic, but nothing could move the human to return her love.  
Consumed by jealousy and driven mad with desperation, she did the unfathomable and stole the firstborn child of the human and brought it with her to the depths of the sea.  
The human was heart broken, and his vast sorrow triggered a powerful curse to befall the mermaid. She lost everything she held dear and was banished to the deepest part of the ocean.  
The little mermaid turned to dark magic for survival. As she grew, so did her magic. It was not long before the merfolk were calling her the sea witch, and coming to her for help in matters of all kind.  
But the magic had changed the mermaid, and she extracted terrible payments from the people that came to her. Often, her magic did more harm than good, and the mermaid gained power from the misery around her.  
Soon, it was her magic, along with the sea king's, that was holding the merfolk world together.  
Despite the power, the sea witch died unhappy and alone, longing for the one thing she couldn't have and the one thing that had changed the course of her life forever.  
She died unloved.  
But this is not her story, this is the story of the infant she stole and transformed and raised in secret in the darkest part of the ocean. The child of the man she had once loved. The child she took care to groom into a nervous, antisocial wreck. She made sure that the child would never be loved, and by doing so, completed her revenge against the one who had rejected her.  
The child who inherited the magic and the title of the sea witch after she died.  
He was known as Anxiety, and this is his story.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mermaid City was a peaceful place. However, peace was fragile thing, as Prince Roman would find out soon enough. Surely the Sea Witch, Anxiety, had nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm finally done! It was so much fun to write, and the amount of research that went into this little thing is unbelievable! Anyways, enjoy!  
> Side note: the poem at the beginning is a translation of an amazing Urdu ghazal by Amjad Islam Amjad. One of my favorites.

No matter what season it is on the outside,  
My heart always celebrates the season of missing you,  
You can test me, my love, if you do not believe,  
And see how your smile transforms the season of my melancholy heart.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The Mermaid City, Jaesmore, was a sight to behold. Named after the very first Mermaid Queen, it was situated deep in the heart of the ocean, and spanned several thousand feet in every direction, as far as the eye could see. Surrounded on all sides by an impenetrable protective Shield, the city was both a safe haven and the worst prison to all that resided within.

Tall coral structures inlaid with pearls ran through out the City in concentric circles of intricate patterns. These served as living units for the Mer-folk, in addition to housing the Great Mermaid Bazaar and various shops of essential and luxury items. At the center of the Circles was the Hope Castle, a gigantic, larger than life coral infrastructure that loomed over Jaesmore. Covered in countless Kalillites- which is a type of luminous magic crystal- that danced and twisted in convoluted patterns around each other, the castle was the prime source of light for the city. 

The Royal family of Stellatus Lavo, direct descendents of Queen Jaesmore, resided in the Hope Castle, and it was from there the current Mermaid Prince ruled the vast city and the ocean surrounding it. It was his power that kept the shield around the city from crumbling and it was he who fueled the crystals of the Hope Palace, providing his City with eternal light.

Well, almost all of the City.

Since the heart of the ocean was beyond the reach of sunlight, the most expensive thing you could find in Jaesmore was light itself. Even lesser magic crystals such as onyxilite, which could only provide light for a day, went up for as much as a small mountain of jewels. Therefore, it was only the wealthiest and influential of Mer-people who could afford to live in the Coral Circles nearest to the Castle. The farther the Circles were from the Castle, the darker the shadows became, and the poorer the Mer-people. 

At the very edges of the City, around the biggest Coral Circle, the light was at it's weakest, and the shadows seem to come alive there. They swirled and whispered, promising things beyond anyone's imagination, their dark tendrils slithering in the gloomy corners, waiting to drag unsuspecting passerby into the deepest pits of the ocean.   
Don't stare too long at the shadows, or they will stare back at you.  
That is what the people told each other, for no one would admit to actually visiting the edges of the City, or as it was unofficially named, the Sea Witch 's home.   
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Jaesmore was indeed a sight to behold. It glittered and sparkled, surrounded by the the unearthly glow of the Shield. It was like a jewel in the desolate heart of the ocean, untouched and unspoiled. Or so the Mer-people liked to believe.

The Mer-folk themselves were by no means to be left behind. Theirs was an ethereal beauty, borne out of unworried hearts and untroubled minds. More than twenty species resided in harmony in the city, each one more stunning in appearance than the next. As if the extraordinary physical beauty wasn't enough, the Mer-people were especially fond of adorning themselves with anything that struck their fancy: jewels, pearls, pretty undersea flowers, tiny luminous planktons, sea shells...the list was very long. 

Needless to say, outer appearance was everything to the Mer-folk. Perhaps it was their occupation with their reflections in the mirrors that kept the city peaceful and riot free. Everyone was too busy with themselves to think about anything else.  
However, peace was a fragile thing, and could be easily shattered, as the residents of the Mermaid City would soon find out.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Jaesmore was in a state of absolute panic. Mer-people of every species, shape and size could be seen flitting about all over the place, hands pressed to their mouths, their tails a frenzy of movement. The City resonated with cries of shock and moans of disbelief, with the occasional shouts of protest.

It was a simple thing really. Somehow, overnight, the entire Mer-population had experienced a mass decaying of their perfect white teeth. The sight of their pearly whites reduced to yellowing, blackened stumps was a little more than they could handle. It was a cruel and unusual twist of fate, the likes of which had never been heard of before. 

If the news was to be believed, more than half the population had fainted upon seeing themselves in the mirror. The medical units were in an uproar, scrambling to find a cure for the sudden malady. 

It was pandemonium. 

A large crowd had gathered outside the Hope Castle, waiting for the Prince to make his appearance to address the issue. Surely the Prince was powerful enough to make everything right, as he had always done in the past. After all, this was a matter of utmost importance and required immediate attention. 

The Mer-people did not like to wait long, and the demand for prompt action was gaining momentum by the second.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Prince Roman pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb as around him, chaos ensued. Messengers from all over the place were reading the reports of the days happenings simultaneously, while his numerous advisors tried to talk over each other over the possible cause and effect of the predicament his entire kingdom had woken up with. With each passing moment, the din of the restless crowd outside swelled and seemed to press against the Prince's skull. 

Sometimes, the throne really was a royal pain in his royal-

There was a sudden, deafening clang, clang, clang in front of him, startling him out of his thoughts. Silence fell as Roman stared at the source of the annoyingly loud noise.

There, in the middle of the throne room, stood Patton, his elder cousin and closest friend, holding what appeared to be a thick, large, golden plate in one hand and a huge stump of crystal rock in his other hand. Patton was a Maena Aestivus, a group of eerily beautiful Mer-people who were almost semi translucent and glowed faintly from within. Coupled with his big, dark brown eyes, his thick, softly curling light brown hair, and his tail that seemed to shimmer and change color between different shades of blue, have him an air of delicate, otherworldly presence.

Though the effect was slightly ruined by the thick glasses Patton had found in an abandoned ship and insisted on wearing, not to mention the weird tendency he had to wear unattractive human made junk around his neck.

Sometimes, Roman struggled understand what went on in his friend's mind.

Sensing the sullen silence of his audience, Patton raised the objects up over his head threateningly. 'I'll do it again if you start again,' he warned, but then turned his head to give Roman a wink. Roman gave him a small smile in return. Later, when all this would be over, he would laugh with Patton in the privacy of his Royal Chambers, but right now, he was the Prince, he had to remain poised and in control.

'Thank you, Patton,' Roman said, making Patton smile brightly, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth; he was the only one, other than Roman, who had escapes the sudden oral cavity decay, and so far it made no sense. Why were they spared when the others hadn't?  
'Now,' Roman continued, fixing the mermen assembled in the throne room with a stern gaze, 'I want all of you to speak when I ask you to. 'Mayhyid,' he nodded towards a well built merman with a scaly dark purple tail, his skin only a few shades lighter, 'what are the statistics, I want to kn-'

'Prince!' Suddenly, the great doors to the throne room were flung open with a huge bang, and a tall, muscular mermaid swam in with urgency, her shark tail a blur of movement. She was followed with three other Mer-folk: Two huge mermaids with matching yellow patterned tails and spikes along their spines, flanking a third much smaller looking merman.

The Mer-people assembled in the throne room gasped collectively at the sight of the one in the middle, some of them pressing a their right hands to their hearts, an ancient gesture of warding of evil spirits in the Mermaid City.

'We have found the culprit of today's attack,' the mermaid in front proclaimed dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at the newcomer.

The merman in question rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands in front of his chest. There was something... off putting about him, as though he was not fully a merman, but he couldn't be anything else, could he? 

There was an almost human-like quality to his high check bones and the pale arch of his fragile neck. His dark hair and startlingly black eyes were a stark contrast against his skin, that was pale enough to rival Patton's. His tail, shiny and smooth, was the color of his eyes: It was as dark as the void that pressed against the Mermaid City from all sides. Though what was the most unusual of all were the dark human clothes that covered him from his neck and fell below his waist. 

Surrounded by Mer-people that proudly flaunted their nudity, he made a very bizarre figure indeed.

Prince Roman studied the accused coldly, his face impassive, his bare shoulders rigid.  
'Sea witch,' he acknowledged, his upper lip curling delicately as he noticed the weird black substance smeared under the eyes of the witch.  
Make up, humans called it make up. What a strange concept.  
The sea witch smirked, his tired eyes twinkling with mischief, something that had never boded well for the Mer-people.  
'Hey there, Princey.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update weekly, but we'll see how it goes.


End file.
